1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to data storage, and more specifically, to creating data objects to store common data included in multiple documents separately from the documents.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Across many industries, massive amounts of data are generated for document transactions, statements, and other such interactions. For example, monthly reports from telephone and bank companies can include hundreds of thousands of statements, such as one per customer. Statements can be in any type of data format, such as Advanced Function Presentation (AFP), Portable Document Format (PDF), line data format, and Extensible Markup Language (XML). Tri some situations, these statements need to be archived for a given period of time in a particular manner. For example, banks are legally required to archive a specific envelope for each transaction for legal purposes. However, since each statement may have larger resources (i.e., logos), templates, overlays, etc., these statements may use significant amounts of storage.
Moreover, with emerging standards, like ISO 20022 in the financial industry, XML is quickly becoming the standard by which information is exchanged worldwide. Consequently, billions of XML transactional messages are being generated yearly. Due at least in part to improvements in data analytics, transactional messages are also growing in size to accommodate more information, like remittance data. Since all of the information included in the XML transactional messages can be used by the sender or receiver during the lifecycle of the message, transactional metadata is extracted and stored in columns of databases for retrieval and analysis. Consequently, a significant amount of storage resources must be used to store this data.